the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
7.?.??
= Full Update Notes = Features * Autocam: Stream matches like an Arch-Mage with the new desktop spectator features, available in the Options Menu. * Spectator UI: Matches are easier to follow with a new viewport-friendly vertical overlay. * Record your name in the Ledger: Archival leaderboards are viewable at the Chalkboard. Season 1 has officially ended, Season 2 will begin 08.24.17. * Wear the Crown: Season 1 rewards are now available at the Celestial Mirror. * Lenore difficulty settings: Hone your skills and practice to perfection with a new difficulty setting, accessible with the Solo Duel orb at the Map Table. * New Shield Behavior: High-damage spells will now travel through Gesture Shields to deal reduced damage to the player. Spillover damage has been removed from all Gesture Shields. Tuning Anarchist * Fireball: Reduced the max charge time. ** This change gives the anarchist a significant primal buff to make it more competitive with other classes. * Chaos Skull: Removed the speed increase for a Chaos Skull that has been split. * Pyrotechnics: Decreased the cast time. * Plate Glass: Decreased the max health. * Plate Glass: Increased the rate of shield health decay. Drifter * Celestial Dome: Decreased the max health. * Celestial Dome: Increased the rate of shield health decay. * Vermin: Increased the Vermin attack speed when targeting an Arena Orb. * Vermin: Added Immunity to area of effect damage. ** Reduced the Vermin’s health to compensate. * Shatter Mine: Decreased cast time for the minimum charged mine. Kineticist * Debris Scatter: Decreased the max travel speed. * Debris Scatter: Increased the pellet’s spread. * Debris Scatter: Increased the number of pellets created for both charge tiers. * Debris Scatter: Decreased the per-pellet damage. ** The Debris Scatter now sits in a unique place as a formidable close ranged attack that’s less effective at long range. * Telekinesis: Overhauled object spawn locations across all maps. ** This makes pickup times more consistent and makes it more reliable to find objects. * Telekinesis: Slowed large object spawn rate. Electromancer * Lightning: Decreased the sustained fire damage slightly. * Lightning: Increased the damage of the overcharged shot. * Surge Protector: Increased the minimum size of the projectile. * Electrosphere: Reduced the size of the area of effect when a fully charged Electrosphere is initially cast. ** The area of effect now scales up while the spell is traveling. This gives an opponent a moment to dodge a point-blank Electrosphere. * Electrosphere: Reduced the area of effect of a fully charged Electrosphere slightly. * Shock Sentry: Reduced the max health. ** This allows push spells to destroy a Sentry of the same charge tier. * Shock Sentry: Reduced the max number of simultaneous Sentries to 2. * Field Generator: Decreased the max health of all the components. * Field Generator: Increased the rate of health decay. ** Charging the Field Generator now reduces the rate that the health decays instead of increasing the max health. * Field Generator: Decreased the buff to the Lightning charge rate. * Field Generator: Removed the extra shots for the Lightning’s sustained fire. * Field Generator: The max number of simultaneous Field Generators is now 1. Blackjack * Wildcards: Reduced the casting time. * Wildcards: Added gaze-based target selection. * Wildcards: Increased the travel speed and adjusted the flight path so Wildcards don’t arc as much. * Spectral Cloak: Muffled the directional sound of teleports from a player inside the Spectral Cloak. * Spectral Cloak: Added an HP buff for the caster’s initial Cloak Crystal. ** The Spectral Cloak is now a viable reaction to incoming damage. * Spectral Cloak: Removed health decay over time. ** Undamaged Spectral Cloaks will now time out after 15 seconds. * Spectral Cloak: Decreased the max health. Artifacts * Spear Forge: Increased the time it takes for the hit marker runes to appear. * Aerogramme: Decreased the cast time. * Cthulhu’s Grasp: Removed the ability for tentacles to spawn on a Burner-occupied pillar. * Burner: Will no longer teleport to a pillar inhabited by Cthulhu’s Grasp tentacles. Fixes Anarchist * Chaos Skull: Addressed an issue where players could teleport away from a skull that collides with them without taking damage. Electromancer * Lightning: The Overcharged shot now has a sound effect. * Lightning: Decreased the visual intensity. Artifacts * Infernal Contract: Addressed an issue where Infernal contract could cause future embers to not spawn properly. ** Embers granted by the Infernal Contract will not be usable until the ember collection animation completes. General * Collision: Raised the low point of player collision. ** This improves the feel of spell reflection. * Matchmaking: Decreased the ping tolerance for matches. ** This makes match connections more reliable. ** Friends matches retain their current behavior.